


A First Christmas Miracle

by harryhanlon



Series: Making a Family [7]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve at the Styles-Grimshaw household</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I usually wait a bit to put stuff up here but it's CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!! Happy holidays to everyone and I hope you get everything you wish for

They’d been in the Christmas spirit for days, putting up lights and buying ugly, oversized sweaters. It was the eve of the big day and they put finishing touches one the decorations to the flat. A bit of tinsel here, a neatly tied ribbon there to make the theme complete. Harry had his Christmas vision on and would not stop until it looked absolutely perfect. Nick was less talented with decorating and was in charge of the festive Christmas playlist. (It was primarily ‘All I Want for Christmas is You and Fairytale of New York on repeat but Harry was distracted and what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.)

The night wound down and Nick started a fire to warm them up. Flames played across the red and green of the flat to give it a cozy vibe. Warm hot chocolate with egg nog was made and drunk sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry was exhausted, walking around with skinny legs having to hold up his large pregnant belly. They were collapsed, draped over each other in comfortable silence thinking about the coming Christmas day.

“So this is like our first family Christmas isn’t it.”

Nick had been drifting off staring into the fire but perked up at the sound of Harry’s soft rumbling tone. “Hmm?”

“Well, this is the first Christmas we’ll have spent as a family. Like you and me and the baby.”

“The baby’s not born yet babe. Gonna have to wait a bit for that.”

“Well, I know, but still. It’s just us. Getting our own tree and decorating our flat. The beginning of Styles-Grimshaw family traditions. A first memory we can tell little Darcy Styles when she’s old enough to appreciate it.”

“We don’t even know if it’s going to be a girl yet so stop trying to slip names past me. I still think Thurston Grimshaw is the way to go,” Nick grinned knowing Harry hated that suggestion.

Harry’s face scruched and he quickly slipped in, “William Styles.” Nick grimaced at the slight reference to Louis but quickly smoothed out his features. They’d already had that conversation and it wasn’t the time to bring it back up. It was Christmas after all, and this was just for fun.

“Bobert Grimshaw.”

“Marilyn Styles.”

“Stormy Grimshaw!”

“Hayden Grimshaw!” Harry giggled until he realized his slip. Nick’s eyes betrayed his interest in the name that had previously only been playful. They stared at each other and gauged their reactions with guarded expressions. Nick spoke first.

“That, uh, maybe wouldn’t be too bad.” Harry smiled and nodded.

“It really wouldn’t be.” He looked down at his stomach and rubbed it, “You hear that little munchkin? You have a name now. Little baby Hayden Grimshaw. Loved and adored by all.”

“It’s practically a christmas miracle.”

They had another mug of hot chocolate in celebration and fell asleep tangled in front of the fire, hands intertwined and gently placed on Harry’s stomach.


End file.
